1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric ovens, and more particularly to an electric oven which has a flow passage that can prevent exhaust from discharging toward a front of a door, and prevent high temperature and high pressure air from discharging toward a user from a cooking chamber.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, oven ranges are broadly categorized as electric oven ranges and gas oven ranges. Electric ovens are appliances for heating various kinds of food in the oven by using a heater generating heat with electricity (such as, for an example, ceramic heaters, sheath grill heaters, halogen heaters).
Particularly, the electric oven range is popular to consumers owing to advantages of a high cooking speed, high heat efficiency, and as being safer than gas oven range from fire because the electric oven range does not produce flame.
In a cooking chamber of the an electric oven, there is dirt, such as foreign matter, oil, and the like, accumulated thereon during cooking. Accordingly, electric ovens are provided with an automatic cleaning function for removing the foreign matter, oil, and the like, accumulated on the chamber at predetermined intervals, or on a user's selection.
In an automatic cleaning mode, the heater is operated to heat the inside of the cooking chamber higher than a certain level, to elevate a temperature of the inside of the cooking chamber higher than 450° C., which is higher than a regular cooking case, to carbonize and remove the oil and the like from the cooking chamber.
The user may then remove the dirt from the cooking chamber manually, or put an automatic cleaning function into operation.
In the meantime, since the heat generated in the cooking chamber of the electric oven is transmitted to an outside of a door through the door and glass on the door, an outside surface of the door can be heated to a temperature high enough to bum a user's hand if the user touches the door during operation of the electric oven.
Particularly, because the temperature inside of the cooking chamber rises higher than 450° C. in the automatic cleaning mode, the outside surface of the door can also be heated to a high temperature of about 90° C.
Therefore, the related art electric oven cools the door for preventing the door from being heated high enough to burn a user's hand.
Multiple layers of glass sheets are provided to an inside of the door, and passages are formed for drawing external air through the inside of the door. As cold external air keeps flowing through the door during operation of the electric oven the door is cooled.
Over the cooking chamber of the related art electric oven, there is a component chamber for mounting various electric components required for operation and control of the electric oven. Air which is discharged after cooling the component chamber is discharged forward through an upper side of the door.
If the user comes close to the door during or after cooking, the user is liable to feel uncomfortable with hot exhaust from the door. Along with this, the direct discharge of the high temperature, high pressure air from the cooking chamber to the user is liable to make the user feel unpleasant, and produces a safety problem since a user can be burnt.
This results in customer complaints and deteriorates product reliability.